


Raindrops Made The Petal Fall

by qutiepai



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dreams, Post-good ending, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Swearing, Therapy, no beta we die like mari, sleep issues, wrote this at like 4 am enjooooooy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qutiepai/pseuds/qutiepai
Summary: The wind was overwhelmingly loud, but calming. He was in a large field full of wheat. The sun stood perfectly above Sunny's head. It must've been noon. In the distance, he could see a particularly out of place smudge of white. He decided to get closer to it.As he slowly approached it, more details about its appearance stood out. Its relatively small stature, its blindingly white spots contrasted with pitch black tones.It was Omori.---Sunny has trouble sleeping.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Raindrops Made The Petal Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for the good ending of Omori.

Sunny used to be rather fond of sleep. Even when nightmares would get the better of him, sleeping still helped him forget about his other troubles. If nothing else, he was relatively well-rested in the 4 years he had spent on his own. He couldn't really say that anymore. Not since the hospital visit. Sunny no longer had dreams on most nights. The few dreams he did manage to have ended up being nightmares that he still had trouble digesting. The mere act of going to sleep had gotten difficult. Staying asleep even more so.

He couldn't really pinpoint why. It felt as if his inner workings, in an act of utter betrayal, decided that he _was_ going to wake up at 6 AM every morning. Even when he fell asleep past midnight. The quality of his sleep wasn't anything to brag about, either. Even if he somehow managed to sleep through the entire night without something waking him up, he'd still feel groggy and exhausted.

He might have been able to go to his mother about it. She paid much closer attention to Sunny ever since the incident at Basil's house. In her own... superficial way. Sunny did not want to burden her even more in the little time she had outside of work. 

_This is such bullshit_ , he thought.   
Everything was such bullshit.

\---

A month had somehow sluggishly passed since Sunny's first session with a psychiatrist. And only a week since he was given medication along with the therapy sessions he had been going to.   
  
Things were... going slowly. He had multiple meltdowns that caused a few close calls at first. He could tell his mother was overwhelmed by them. It became much harder for Sunny to regulate himself the way he had before.

His therapy sessions were better than he expected them to be, though. They weren't making that much progress, but the therapist said that was okay. She was also really accommodating to Sunny's lack of verbal communication. He felt a bit embarrassed that he had to resort to drawings, colorful cards and writing down his thoughts to get his points across, but he stopped caring eventually. 

Sunny's mouth kept twitching. It was a really uncomfortable sensation. He was told that it was likely a temporary effect of the medication he was taking. He still hated it, though. Especially since he hadn't experienced any of the desired effects yet.

He still found it hard to navigate around their new house. The layout was so different from the old one. Much more spacious in some aspects; a lot more cramped in others. He did appreciate getting a room on the ground floor, though. His mother wasn't a huge part of his life, but he remembered to appreciate her presence from time to time.

\---

The wind was overwhelmingly loud, but calming. He was in a large field full of wheat. The sun stood perfectly above Sunny's head. It must've been noon. In the distance, he could see a particularly out of place smudge of white. He decided to get closer to it.

As he slowly approached it, more details about its appearance stood out. Its relatively small stature, its blindingly white spots contrasted with pitch black tones.

It was Omori. Once he was close enough for the two of them to share glances, Sunny stopped in his tracks and broke eye contact. He could feel fear start welling up in his stomach as he nearly froze in place. He didn't understand what was going on.

No. He had to CALM DOWN, FOCUS and PERSIST. He had already OVERCOME him once. Sunny regained his balance and was ready to look him in the eyes with all his might again.

Omori didn't seem particularly interested in doing anything to him, though. Sunny found his attention surprisingly calming, too. He decided to sit down and just look back at Omori mindlessly.

\---

Sunny continued to have that dream from time to time. He wasn't sure whether it meant anything, but he got used to it. Surely enough, he started having other dreams, too. They were rather vivid, but in a different way from the ones he had in his years of isolation. His day-to-day life had changed, too. He grew to love his therapist. He looked forward to their sessions every week. He realized he had quite a knack for art from trying to express himself to her and started drawing regularly. He was also planning to attend reduced classes in school by the next semester.

There were also bad things, though. It was still common for him to have meltdowns, but he and his mother had developed systems for them. They couldn't stop them from happening, but they could at least handle them better. Sunny also learned to open up more to her. It was still hard to maintain any kind of deeper relationship, but he could sense that they were both trying.

If he looked at the big picture, not much of his life had changed. He still mostly spent his time home, alone. He still had a lot of issues he couldn't work through yet. 

But he started having things to look forward to as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really something I put a lot of thought into, but I really wanted to write something for Omori. It's such a meaningful game to me. I hope this fic kind of proves that.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
